The Ashbringer
by ammar11111
Summary: Not related to any of WoWs stories. I have borrowed names and used them in my own story because they are just so damn kool.


This story is for boredom, I changed many elements of WoW and put my own stuff in it.

Do not read and expect A + writing stuff. I have wrote it the way I like to write not the way writers right. My writing will emphasie on dialogues and not on detail.

If you want to criticize please do..but constructive not random  
"LOL BAD STORY"

I have flicked some elements from other places..I forget where.

Few things I have changed in my altered story

Apart from the 5 there was another aspect like thingy

The Ashbringer is my character I made, not Alexander morgraine or any connection to darion morgraine.

Tirion fordring is not involved.

Basically this story has been in my head for years..before I realized the basic thing has been used in many stories, kinda like the whole vampire thing used in every damn movie and then re used in twilight { bad movie btw}

Do not read my story expecting any connections to the current WoW stories. I ll just keep adding stuff

Review , comment, enjoy!

Chapter 1: Darkness

Outside the Lights hope tavern, two men stood chatting about the greatest knights of all time, The Ash bringer, named it after the legends.

" Sorry I didn't hear shit what you just said man, So let me get this straight in the beginning there was 1 paladin?" Said the man who had a little too much drinks.

"Indeed." Said the man who felt he had too little drinks

" And then he betrayed his order and…was stripped of his power?"

"Indeed. I was there that day you know…oh it seems like only yesterday when I saw the naaru decend upon this world and cast himself into the spirit of a boy and then he became…THE ASHBRINGER!" no matter how much he drank, he knew he was just lying but decided to play along

"Oh..I see, so you saw the whole thing?"

"Oh yes…I said I was there right ? Anyways he came, became a legend, you know he was a good friend of mine!"

"oh really, whats his name"?

"uhmm…. One of those legendry names..Medivh…yeah that's the one."

"Was he also possessed by sargeras?"

"Uhmm..Yeah sure he was , but then he fought and was freed"

The man could not take it anymore and burst out laughing, Most people decided to join in and laughed at the man who told his supposed legends.

It was dark, too dark, He strode through the darkness with his stolen horse. He could sense that the horse hated him with all its heart but he cared little for it. It was common for him now, Long before there was a time when he was respected in the world, but now from the mightiest dragons to the lowliest peons everybody wanted his head.

It was sad really.

He didn't care, All he needed was another drink , a few girls to get through this day. He set up camp, and must to his displeasure the horse knocked him over and charged straight at him. Battered, weak, guilty, but he was not stupid. He stood his ground and wielded the great blade and attacked the horse. He was by reputation a horrible monster, but he would never hurt an animal. He just likes them to much, He scared away the beast and sheathed his might blade. He looked at his blade, in spite of the corruption of his heart the blade did not falter, it glowed a perfect yellow light. He saw his reflection in the blade and he was a monster. He quickly hid it before the guilt would take over him and he would cry like a small child and a demon would charge at him in this vulnerable state. Fighting a demon while crying,

That would be very awkward.

He removed his golden helmet which was shaped like a winged angel . It was golden and made of something that was not found in azeroth, the touch reminded him of his previous self, the crystal shell, the smooth touch, but over the years he stopped caring about his appearance and the helmet was horribly dented, the crystals were broken, the stone was missing, and it looked more like a piece of coal. Literally it was a very bad protection. His breastplate was made from black dragon scale which was the strongest element on azeroth and could withstand any punishment, his shoulder plates were those of dragon wings. He looked at his appearance in the water

He looked like a dragon just flew into him.

Finally, the great blade gifted to him by Azeroths greatest champion. Before the dawn of the life there were 5 aspects of dragons that were the caretakers of azeroth. The titans knew no being is beyond corruption because they had witnessed sargeras, and thus called a single black dragon. They sensed his spirit and heart were pure imbued him with all powers of the aspect. He was as strong as one of them, but to make sure such power is never misused he was kept in slumber until he the worlds pain is unbearable and he awakens. He always hated it his long stories, but he always would listen to them, his favorite one was him threatening the aspects.

He was awaken only once during the well of eternity, though his identity is secret he woke up and sensed the portal of sargeras, he knew only one way to save Azeroth and thus helped illidan in reversing the portal thus closing it.

After the Great War he revealed himself to the aspects.

" Eons ago, the titans charged me with the protection of this land because they told me that all of you would betray the world, It saddens me greatly that my father was the first; However, I warn the remaining of you, An enemy of Azeroth is an enemy of mine and if provoked I will come to your lairs, There is no place, dream, or somewhere in time you can hide from me. Know this aspects, if you betray the world and go against your word I will hunt you down." Although the dragons dwarfed him by size by a hundred fold they could sense power. Raw power not of Azeroth but of the titans. The aspects were blessed with azeroths energies but this being had cosmic energy."

He did not wait for a reply but flew off back to his resting chamber

" Whattsssssss his problem?" hissed Nozdormu

" Hmmm…apparently if we ever turn against the world he ll kill us, Reasonable." Pondered Alexstrasza?"

" Indeed, I have always seen him in the dream, but he was he was the one being who would always know what he's doing and go where ever he wanted, I thought he was a lost dreamer, but apparently he's our jailor, Another enemy. " said Ysera with a sigh

" He has said…all of us, That scares me, not him killing me, but the fact we would betray each other? Could deathwing have something to do?" Alexstrasza glanced at Nozdormu waiting for a reply

"You know I cannot tell you anything, All I can tell you issssss we do what we are meant to do, Thissssss creature, yessss I alwayssss knew about him, I do control time you ssssee? And I know who of ussss will betray usss. It saddenssss me, but know thissss…when the time comessss he will not go back on his word, Ssso do not underestimate him, he is our greatest ally and our greatest enemy." Nozdormu lifted his great wings made of sand and flew away to join the other Nozdormus of time. Alexstrasza and Ysera soon followed

It was a very nice sight.

He was thinking of his mentors many stories, he slowly closed his eyes and prepared himself for the horrors up ahead.

He was awake, he looked at his surroundings he was inside zul gurub, this was during the blood god, Hakkar's, rise. He knew what this was…another dream where his world turns upside down. He was wearing what he did when he fell asleep and he looked more ragged than ever.

He was used to it now.

He walked the same wooden bridge, crossed the hundreds of dead trolls, cats, bears. He saw the head of the high priests. Finally he walked the great platform where Hakkar stood, and there he saw him, more like himself.

The great paladin, he was known as the Ashbringer because no enemy was left after they met his blade. He saw the winged helmet, the dragon breastplate, his gauntlets, his boots, his belt, his great golden winged steed, and finally his golden blade. His most distinguishing quality was his eyes. They glowed a bright golden, not the freakish one, the one that would give even the undead hope of a new life. His hair was long and it was blonde went perfectly with his physique. He was unmatched perfection of a human being and gifted with the heart of a Naaru he was gift to the world.

And he did look pretty awesome.

And on the opposite, His mentor stood glaring at the fallen knight. His eyes did not falter even when the Hakkar attacked Ashbringer. He stared at him muttering the same word

"Betrayer…" Blood was gushing from his chest but there was no wound.

The fallen knight merely looked down and waited for the sequence to end itself. Now his mentor attacked Hakkar and battled the blood god. Hundreds of innocence lay in the pens. He saw Ashbringer run toward the people to save them, He knew in time they would be sacrificed.

The sequence played itself out, His mentor eyes started to glow, which means he is unlocking all his magic's simultaneously, but he was reckless and ignorant at this time. The pens broke, the walls collapsed Hakkar could not fight it. He tried to fight back and but was too weak when his mentor was in this state. Now for the most painful part of the dream, He saw the Ashbringer yell to his mentor, but he would not listen. His mentor destroyed the entire city and now focusing his target on Hakkar; He turned into his humanoid form and was about to stab him through his reptilian heart thus finishing the entire city and vanquishing all life. This was the time his dream form would pop his "bubble" and be completely un effected by it. He saw his dream form lift his blade, run up to his mentor and stab him in the back. The moment the blade touched his skin the eyes stopped glowing and his head turned. The single word that escaped from his mouth

"Why…"

Hakkar slammed him against the wall; He slowly slithered his way toward his mentor. His mentor slowly dragging his mangled body away from the blood god, Hakkar touched his forehead and his eyes began to glow blue…and then red. The Ashbringer saw in horror what was happening to his mentor, a man in a black robe left the captives and stood next to Ashbringer.

"Fool." He smiled and revealed fangs.

He woke up sweating, however many times he has seen that dream he will never be able to accept it. He stared at his blade and began to curse everything. He slashed at trees he screamed wildly into the air and finally fell of his knees. He stared into the pond, his eyes, his hair, his face everything about him had the taint of betrayal. He had become the very thing he sworn to kill, The full weight of the world, the weight of his conscience, the weight of the betrayal; He began to cry, he did not care about demons or how awkward it would be, he cried and kept muttering to the wind

" I am sorry…I am so sorry." Cried the Ashbringer


End file.
